Bajo la sombra de aquel árbol
by Maruka15
Summary: Allen W. es un joven médico que decide trasladarse a Londres, después de descubrir la enfermedad degenerativa de Mana Campebell que no tiene explicación médica. Sus constantes progresos en la medicina experimental, lo llevarán a descubrir el "espiral de la vida" y el secreto que habita detrás de Mana y Neah Campbell como sucesores de la antiquísima familia de los "Noé". NeahxAllen


**BAJO LA SOMBRA DE AQUEL ÁRBOL**

 **1\. DESPEDIDA**

El sol se erguía frente a él, imponiéndose ante cualquier criatura. Allen sólo se quedó absorto, como si esperase una revelación; sintió entonces la brisa otoñal, que traía consigo las hojas secas del árbol, el ruido abalanzándose sobre él lo inundó en una nueva tristeza. Intentó ver el cielo para recobrar alguna esperanza, más la altura del árbol se lo impidió, pero cierta añoranza le mantuvo observando a través de él y, entre los huecos de aquel, que poco a poco se iban cayendo las hojas, pudo ver lo que tanto anhelaba, el cielo.

–Ni las estaciones duran para siempre –Se dijo.

Allen se sentía atrapado en aquel árbol. Él sólo podía ver a través de sus huecos. Lo mismo sucedía en su vida, él no podía ver las cosas por sí mismo, porque todo, absolutamente todo, era visto a través de los ojos de Neah. Más eso no lo deprimía, tal vez lo que realmente le entristecía es que las cosas como aquel árbol, perecerían en el tiempo.

El miedo acorralaba su corazón con el sólo pensar que Mana y Neah desaparecerían en el tiempo. La vida de Mana se iba secando poco a poco como las hojas del árbol; aún si eso pasaba, Allen estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por ellos.

Recordó con melancolía el día en que había conocido a Neah Campbell. Su soledad había dejado una huella imborrable en su infancia, tampoco él se interesó por hacer relaciones duraderas, por esa razón nunca jugó con otros niños, más bien, siempre rehuía de ellos. Se refugiaba constantemente en sus libros e investigaciones, no comprendía como los demás niños podían divertirse jugando con una pelota o corriendo por toda la ciudad, por esa razón siempre en la escuela de su localidad los niños mayores le hacían bromas crueles. La mayoría de veces, lloraba con las bromas absurdas de sus compañeros, pero él seguía creyendo que podía habitar algo de bondad en sus corazones, fue por esa razón que cuando recibió una invitación de ellos a jugar en la tarde, decidió ir. El encuentro era en el salón de la escuela en donde iban.

Allen había llegado puntual como era su costumbre en todo lo que hacía. Cuando los demás llegaron, comenzaron a lanzar risotadas entre ellos, sintió entonces un escalofrío recorrer por su cuerpo, su rostro se puso de un color lívido, había caído ingenuamente en otra broma. Entre dos niños lo sujetaron y amarraron sus manos y pies para que no pudiera huir.

Lo encerraron en un viejo sótano, donde los niños de la escuela rumoreaban que un demonio habitaba ahí por las noches. Allen gritó y lloró con desesperación pidiendo piedad, pero el resultado fue distinto, pusieron candado a la puerta y lo dejaron a su azar. Él apenas tenía diez años, cuando eso sucedió.

Pasó horas encerrado en aquel sótano llorando, hasta que las lágrimas pararon del cansancio y la agitación y los espasmos empezaron a controlar su respiración. Un vacío desolador había dominado el lugar. Junto con la gélida noche que se sobreponía en el sótano, pensó amargamente que los verdaderos demonios si existían, y atormentaban su existencia con bromas que le eran incomprensibles. La crueldad de aquellos no tenía límite.

De pronto percibió un ruido del exterior, no estaba seguro si el ruido en verdad existía o era el resultado infundado por rumores infantiles, su paranoia le llevó a tener todos sus sentidos alertas, que cuando escucho que el candado se movía débilmente empezó a gritar nuevamente: "sálvenme, que alguien me salve, por favor…", la puerta se abrió de par en par y una sombra se iba acercando hacia él. Su semblante se consumía en el terror, mientras los gritos se habían ahogado; cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando no ver a su alrededor y levantó las manos atadas para cubrirse la cabeza. A cada paso que daba aquella sombra deforme, los latidos de él se aceleraban de forma inconstante y sin ritmo. Sentía que estallaría. El miedo le invadió por completo, que se orinó sobre sí mismo.

–¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? –Preguntó un niño–, pensé que nadie venía a esta hora a la escuela.

Allen alzó la cabeza con los ojos llorosos mirando fijamente al niño que le había abierto la puerta. El postigo que se encontraba atrás suyo, del cual se desprendía una débil luz proveniente de la luna dejó entrever de quien se trataba. El niño que estaba en frente de él, era sin duda Neah Campbel.

Las mejillas de Allen empezaron a tornarse de un color bermellón. No sabía por qué se había sonrojado de esa manera al verlo, tal vez la vergüenza provocó el sonrojo. Neah sólo observó su sonrojo con estupor, hasta que notó que estaba atado.

–¡Idiota!, otra vez se han burlado de ti –le dijo, mientras le desataba las cuerdas.

Allen tenía la piel rojiza en las muñecas y en los tobillos. Las señas estaba arraigas fuertemente, que al levantarse se tambaleó sin querer en al pecho de Neah, intentó alejarse disculpándose, pero el tambaleo de sus piernas le hizo caer al piso.

–En serio que eres un idiota –le dijo, mientras se agachó para que él se subiera a su espalda –, ¿qué esperas?, súbete.

–No puedo… Yo… –agacho la cabeza.

–¿Qué sucede?, te estoy diciendo que te llevaré a tu casa

–No puedo… Si me subo te ensuciaré

–No veo que estés sucio –replicó Neah.

–Yo… Me he… orinado

–¡Idiota!, súbete y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo –Hizo un puchero.

Allen dejo de replicar y se subió en la espalda de Neah. El camino fue silencioso hacia su casa.

Él vivía con una vieja criada, que le decía "nana". Su único familiar que tenía era su padre, que se había ido desde que él era pequeño. Sabía que le proporcionaba lo necesario, porque los criados estaban en la casa a su cuidado y estudiaba en una de las prestigiosas escuelas de la ciudad, aún con eso, él se sentía desamparado, no recordaba ni siquiera el rostro de su padre. Era la primera vez que sentía la calidez y la bondad de alguien.

Apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de Neah, donde percibió el olor de su cuerpo. El melifluo olor le recordó a las orquídeas que crecen en el prado ubicadas a las afuera de la ciudad. La candidez del niño le reanimó a pensar que tal vez exista aún bondad en éste mundo. Allen se quedó dormido en la espalda de Neah y no se recobró del sueño hasta la mañana siguiente.

Cuando Allen se levantó, se percató que estaba en su habitación. Supuso que la noche anterior había sido un mal sueño, pero al verse las muñecas aún irritadas, se sumergió en una sumisa decepción por la humanidad.

La hora de ir a la escuela se iba acercando. La espera de aquel tiempo lo torturaba, no quería ir nuevamente a ese lugar infame. Aún si no había nadie a quien responder por sus responsabilidades, no deseaba ser una carga para los demás, fue por esa razón que se alistó, aunque estaba presente el recelo y la desconfianza hacia los demás. Los niños, en adelante abusarían de él con más rudeza que antes, ¿qué causaba esa violencia indiscriminada?, se preguntó constantemente y aun cuando sabía la respuesta, odiaba admitirlo, porque ésa violencia era producto del sentirse bien, de tener el control. Él se veía a sí mismo como alguien inferior, alguien que nunca podría superarlos. Lo único que él siempre había deseado era tranquilidad, pero siempre se vio turbada por sus propios miedos o el miedo que le infundían los demás.

De camino a la escuela no pudo dejar de pensar en Neah Campbell. Desconocía mucho de él, lo único que sabía era que asistía junto con su hermano gemelo a las mismas clases que él. Pronto un deseo absurdo y arrebatador le perturbó. Allen se quedó quieto en medio del camino mirando el cielo raso. – _"Lo que en verdad deseo ahora es conocer a Neah Campbell…"_ –Pensó.

Un grupo de niños lo empujaron al suelo y a Allen se le cayeron los lentes en el camino rocoso, cuando intentó recogerlos un niño de la misma edad de él le piso la mano.

–¡Basta, me duele! –gritó Allen.

–¿Otra vez vas a llorar Walker? –se rio.

–Basta…En serio me duele mucho…

El niño soltó la mano de Allen pero le rompió los lentes. Se mofo de sus propias acciones por un largo rato, mientras lanzaba palabras de desprecio hacia él. Siguió con el abuso hasta que un niño con el ceño fruncido y las manos recogidas con fuerza se acercó de manera arrebatada. Ambos se miraron tendidamente, intentando provocar al otro. El niño que abusaba de Allen intentó poner su pie en la cabeza de él, hasta que la acción fue interrumpida.

–¡Ha dicho que pares!– gritó.

–¿Eh?, y tú quién eres para darme ordenes –lo miró torciendo los labios de hastío.

–Ésta es la última vez que te lo advierto, déjalo en paz.

–Cómo quieras, de todo modos esto ya no es divertido.

El niño se alejó murmurando unos insultos imperceptibles, mientras que Allen pudo reconocer de inmediato la voz grave de quien intervino por él. El sonido de su voz se había perpetuado en su memoria, como si fuera una lírica que se leía constantemente en su cabeza. El entorno no hacía más que recordarle el sonido de su voz; tal vez su boca fuera el cielo raso que irradia luz junto al sol, tal vez lo que él quería era admirarlo como admiraba al cielo.

Aunque con trémulo paso se iba a levantar, Neah se acercó a él de manera repentina.

–¿Estás bien? –le dijo, mientras le daba la mano para que se levantara.

Allen lo observó con suma devoción, quería grabarse cada gesto de su rostro. Enseguida notó que odiaba de él su cercanía porque las sensaciones que percibía en su cuerpo al estar junto a Neah eran irrazonables; cada que él daba un paso, su bondad lo inundaba en un desconcierto, su cuerpo de manera imperceptible empezaba a descontrolarse, ahora no podía controlar el tambaleo de su rodilla, tenía miedo de sostener su mano, porque las rodillas parecían carecer de fuerza y temía caer nuevamente en el pecho de Neah como la noche anterior, pero ésta vez no tendría una razón para disculparse. Se quedó quieto en silencio, agachando la cabeza, de seguro Neah pensaría que él era un idiota por dejarse abusar de tal forma. La vergüenza lo cubría, lo acompañaba a donde iba y en las noches solitarias le recordaba lo inútil que era su existencia.

Neah no insistió más y Allen evitó a toda costa confrontar miradas. Su boca estaba cerrada forzosamente, la mantenía de esta forma porque una impulsiva sensación de decir incoherencias lo dominaba. Una vez más, un estrépito sonido lo asustó de improviso. Era el sonido de una revelación absurda, se negaba a sí mismo la verdad porque deseaba evitarlo, deseaba evitar pensar en Neah, pero cada que lo intentaba, Neah se aferraba más hacia él. El ruido que escucho fue la leve sentadilla que hizo Neah para agacharse junto a él. Una sensación tímida se apoderó de él cuando Neah se encontró en frente suyo. Su rostro estaba tan junto al suyo que los pensamientos se habían difuminado y su mente estaba habitada por una niebla espesa que obstaculizaba cualquier raciocinio.

Neah depósito su mirada en la mirada esquiva de Allen. En su boca se dibujó un pequeño puchero. Por más que fijó tendidamente su mirada, Allen aún se rehusaba a verlo. Neah dejó a un lado sus gestos infantiles y encaminó su mano hacia las hebras castañas del menor que se encontraban en su frente, las enredó en su dedo formando un espiral, las giraba una y otra vez. El cabello de Allen aún conservaba la delicadeza de un niño, con su textura suave parecía un retoño de algodón que había crecido constantemente sin darse cuenta del resplandor que exhalaba. Neah jugó con él hasta que percibió cierta calidez provenir del castaño. La temperatura de aquel niño se iba acrecentando, hasta el grado en que Neah pudo tomar consciencia de aquello. La hebra con que jugaba a hacer espirales la fue colocando lentamente detrás de la oreja de Allen. Entonces sonrió ligeramente al verlo, le complacía notar la timidez con la que reaccionaba Allen, cada vez que su piel tenía contacto con la suya, entonces no pudo evitar compararlo con un pequeño gato erizado que evitaba el contacto con el mundo, pero que apenas te acercabas más y más a él para tomarlo entre tus brazos, ése instinto de huía desaparecía con la primera caricia.

Las pálidas mejillas de Allen rebosaban ahora de un tenue rojizo, en donde iban desembocándose leves gotas de sudar provocadas por la tensión de su cuerpo. Los latidos arrítmicos de su corazón hacían que sus manos tuvieran un tintineo casi imperceptible, pero que él quería que cesara. Las punzadas de su pecho empezaban a dolerle, le dolían tanto que llegó a pensar que su corazón dejaría en cualquier momento de funcionar del sobre esfuerzo, o que estallaría de las emociones enérgicas a las que estaban sometidas. Pero todo lo que se decía a sí mismo era mentira, deseaba profundamente que Neah se acercara cada vez más, hubiera preferido sostener su mano al desolado dolor que perpetuamente se manifestaba. Con profundo temor se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, parecía una eternidad en la presencia de Neah. Por fin, el dolor menguó al escuchar su voz, aunque el sonido resonara como una lírica, era preferible su voz a su penetrante mirada, que lo devoraba y aceleraba sus emociones hasta un clímax que él desconocía, ¿ése había sido el clímax, o podía aquel niño provocarle nuevas sensaciones?

–Allen –dijo–, ¿Tú nombre es Allen no verdad?

–Sí… –respondió, temblándole el labio inferior.

–Eh… ¡vaya!, siempre había querido tocar tu cabello –respondió sonriendo–. Era tal como lo había imaginado, suave como el algodón.

–Mi cabello… –dijo, inconsciente.

–Sí, me parece un hermoso castaño –respondió Neah con ademán de alegría –. Por lo visto eres muy tímido ¿no?, ¡es una lástima!, yo siempre había deseado hablarte, pero siempre pensaba ¿le gustaré a Allen?, parecías como un gato asustado en la escuela, nunca hablabas, ¡eh!, pero la primera vez que te vi resolviendo aquel problema de matemática como si fuera un juego que tenías que ganar, pensé, ¡ése niño es increíble!, aunque cada vez que intentaba acercarme siempre parecías huir, ¡pero de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos para siempre!, ¿lo prometes?.

El estupor se hizo presente en Allen, que quedó inmóvil ante las palabras que Neah le decía, se preguntaba si era cierto, ¿era cierto que alguien le había observado?, ¿era cierto que no estaría nuevamente solo?, ¿qué Neah sería de ahora en adelante su amigo?, lo miró aun con el estupor provocado por las palabras que le profirió, ¡pero lo miro!, ¡había alzado su mirada para comprobar si sus palabras eran tan ciertas como se lo decía su corazón!, y en la mirada de Neah encontró lo que tanto había anhelado, la tranquilidad que sólo el cielo poseía. Junto con una determinación inaudita y con la comprobación de sus sentimientos pudo contestarle: "–Sí, para siempre".

* * *

Los días apacibles se iban consumiendo en la incertidumbre de un presente acongojador, los minutos constantemente le recordaban como el tiempo le iba ganando. La resignación de sus emociones se iba apoderando poco a poco, tenía miedo, miedo de fallar, miedo de que Mana dejara de existir en éste mundo, tal vez por eso había decido ese camino, un arduo camino que lo llevaría lejos de quienes amaba y que sólo regresaría al lugar al que llamaba hogar cuando pudiera salvarle. No había retorno hasta ese momento.

Escuchó a lo lejos los gritos de la multitud acumulándose. Se sentía tan vacío al tener que irse, aunque desde donde estaba podía decirle un último "hasta luego a su hogar".

Nadie había venido a despedirle, ni siquiera Neah, aunque eso no le molestaba, le hubiera molestado más que hubiera venido a su encuentro dejando a Mana solo.

Allen pensaba poco en sí, era completamente un filántropo, daba y daba, sin ni siquiera pensar en el riesgo que a veces podía causarle, aunque últimamente las preguntas que le acuciaban lo desconcertaban, ¿acaso en verdad su corazón no lo hacía sin interés?, el mismo pensamiento pululaba en su mente. Sino era por Mana, entonces ¿habría sido por Neah?, sin embargo, aquel pensamiento le repugnaba. No podía pensar que sus sentimientos fueran tan mezquinos y, hacer aquel sacrificio sólo por Neah, era cierto que el vínculo que poseía con Neah le había ayudado a lo largo de su vida y que sin él una parte de sí mismo no existiría, pero también era cierto que tenía un vínculo con Mana y que todos esos años vividos junto a Neah, también los había vivido con Mana, por eso aquellos pensamientos egoístas eran repulsivos. Ni siquiera entendía cómo esos pensamientos podían atosigarlo.

La locomotora estaba esperando a la hora designada en el boleto de los pasajeros, Allen se encontraba cerca de la estación, mientras visualizaba por última vez la ciudad. En aquella remota ciudad vivía Neah, a quién había amado por largo tiempo, también se encontraba Mana, a quién ahora le entregaba las riendas de su destino. Dejaría a un lado la sencillez de un pequeño pueblo, para ir a las grandes ciudades, partícipe de una de una vida acelerada.

La locomotora apiada en la estación, empezó a funcionar, prendiendo el motor a vapor que exhalaba un humo olor a leña quemada. Allen tocó con repentino desasosiego el tronco espeso del árbol, su mirada melancólica observo a través de sus huecos, se preguntó una vez más, ¿cuándo sería la próxima vez que vea a Neah Campbell?

Allen recogió su maleta de cuero entre sus manos, el peso era singularmente liviano para alguien que dejaba la ciudad sin fecha de retorno, pero él pensó que mientras menos equipaje llevase, él regresaría pronto. La ridiculez de aquel pensamiento a veces le sacaba una leve sonrisa, no podía creer que él creyera en esas ridiculeces románticas, pero a su pesar, así era. Nunca fue del todo sincero consigo mismo, pero ahora lo era abiertamente, porque algo de sí moría con esa ida sin retorno.

Se quedó varado en la puerta de embarque, mirando a su alrededor. Se preguntó si la gente que subía tampoco tenían retorno como él, pero él debía seguir avanzando, debía seguir caminando por el bien de Mana y Neah. Eso era tremendamente doloroso, caminar sin saber dónde o por qué, pero era preferible al estancamiento emocional. Si él paraba ahora, si no hubiera escogido ese camino tal vez no se lo perdonaría jamás, él debía convertirse en un científico especializado en el campo experimental de la medicina. Debía seguir avanzando por ese camino que él mismo trazó, sólo ese camino podría salvar a Mana, aunque eso significara dejarlo atrás. Si había alguna salvación para él, sólo podría ser a través de la ciencia, por eso se dedicó desde que tuvo quince años a la medicina, pero sólo ahora a los veintitrés se había decido por el campo experimental. Todo por Mana, aunque eso significara abandonarlo.

El sonido proveniente del tren anunciaba a sus pasajeros el último abordaje, Allen miró atrás por última vez, pero sus ojos se abrieron con un destello exorbitante, cuando observó detrás de él a Neah Capmbel.

–¡Aún no te has ido! –dijo acopiando el aire necesario. Por intentar alcanzarlo corrió hasta la estación–. Mana me ha dicho que te ibas hoy, yo no podía creer tu decisión apresurada, hasta que no te encontré en tu casa, ¿así de repente?, te vas… Sin ni siquiera avisarme, no sé cómo sentirme, si te vas…

Neah se acercó hacia Allen con los ojos vidriosos, intentando controlar las ganas de llorar. Lo abrazó por el cuello, diciendo:

–Más te vale que regreses pronto.

La fuerza de aquel abrazó lo quebrantó y le hizo llorar. La dualidad de sus sentimientos le hacían flaquear. Cuánto deseaba decirle a Neah Campbell que estaría de regreso pronto, pero ni él sabía cuánto tiempo era "pronto". Las frágiles hojas de los árboles empezaban a caer encima de ambos, el toque del viento las balanceaba en el aire sosegadamente, mientras que el color pardo-naranja le recordaba constantemente que esa ciudad que dejaba atrás siempre sería el lugar al que él pertenecía.

–¡Claro que regresaré pronto! –Sonrió mintiendo.

Neah se apartó aún con los ojos vidriosos. Observó que Neah aún conservaba en sus mejillas el color pálido rosa de la primavera, su sonrisa no hizo más que recordarle lo difícil que también era para él. De los dos, de seguro Neah pasaba por lo peor. " _–Sin embargo –pensó–. Neah siempre decía que debíamos seguir caminando"._ Allen nunca entendió hacia donde caminar sin Neah. Aunque hubiese preferido elegir otro camino, ése era el camino que ahora llevaba, un camino en el cuál Neah no estaría, pero en el fondo pensaba que lo hacía para que en el futuro pudieran permanecer juntos.

Neah Campbell se despidió entregándole un reloj de bolsillo y susurrando a su oído:

–No te detengas, aunque sea difícil sigue caminando.

Un auxiliar del tren se acercó hacia él para anunciarle que iban a salir. Allen miró con recelo nuevamente a Neah, sabía que su rostro al igual que el de él estaban enmascarados por una sonrisa hipócrita. Tal vez ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para decirse mutuamente "adiós", de seguro, nunca lo hubieran estado, es por eso que se aferraban a la frágil promesa otoñal que él le había dicho.

Subió en los peldaños del tren sintiendo en los pies la pesadez de sus pasos, como si se detuvieran por sí mismos. Se rehusó a mirar hacia atrás, intentando con eso que el dolor menguara. Cuando el tren se dispuso a continuar su trayecto, se permitió ver por última vez a través de la ventana. Leves rayos oblicuos se arrimaban en la ventana esmerilada, esto no hacía más que anunciarle que la puesta del sol llegaba con su despedida.

Mientras el tren avanzo a paso lento, vio como Neah le iba persiguiendo corriendo detrás del tren, esto no hizo más que aumentar el dolor que sentía hacia una despedida forzada. Abrió por impulso la ventana sacando su cabeza por ella. Neah sonreía, sin embargo, eso no evitaba que las lágrimas salieran a flote. Neah alzó sus manos en un ademán de despedida, mientras gritó:

–¡Más te vale que no te cortes el cabello a donde vayas, o sino no podré hacer espirales con él!

Ese comentario fuera de lugar le hizo sonreír de verdad. Aquella naturaleza carismática de Neah al cual se aferraba siempre, le había reconfortado. "–Es cierto –Se dijo a sí mismo–, esto no puede ser una despedida".

–¡Cuida de Mana hasta mi regreso, idiota! –Gritó, mientras las lágrimas surcaban a caudales.

Cuando el tren avanzó con su velocidad normal y el cuerpo de Neah se había convertido en una sombra a lo lejos, Allen decidió sentarse.

–Esto sin duda, no es una despedida –Se quitó los lentes, limpiando con un pañuelo las lágrimas que parecían incontrolables –. Neah, Mana, ustedes vivirán siempre en mi corazón, mientras los tenga a mi lado, siempre habrá un camina al cual seguir.

* * *

 **SayoriSakura:** No sé cómo describir los sentimientos que me transmitieron esos dos. Realmente me desconcertaron en el manga. Al parecer eran muy buenos amigos, qué decisión más fuerte tuvo que tomar Allen al entregarle su cuerpo a Neah. Me pareció un sacrificio muy grande, algo admirable, algo que sin duda Allen haría con tal de salvar a un amigo, por eso dedicaré este FanFic a ese lazo que me enterneció.

Sinceramente no sé mucho de la relación entre Mana, Neah y Allen, éste Fanfic más bien son especulaciones mías de un pasado hace treinta años.

Y bueno éste FanFic sí es yaoi, entre Neah y Allen. Espero que les haya gustado *^* Y si hay fans de ellos escríbanme xD necesito Fangilear con ambos hasta el estreno de la segunda temporada.

(Por cierto, aunque parezca un One-shot no lo es)


End file.
